Forever Love
by Hardy
Summary: An AAMRN, pretty basic, but I quite like it.


Forever Love 

Searching for the Pokemon League, and having no luck, Ash, Misty and Brock had found residence in a little roadside inn along the way. Ash sat on his bed in his room, thinking about what was happening in his life. He was depressed. What did he have to be proud of? He had around 15 pokemon at most, he didn't have much money, and he wasn't as well known as his archrival Gary… he was wondering why he bothered when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." he muttered, his face buried in his hands. Misty peered around the door. "Ash, can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Ash looked up. "Sure, Misty, what is it?" Uncomfortably, Misty stepped in to Ash's room. She was clutching the middle of her nightgown. Misty sat down next to Ash. "Ash… we've been travelling together for a few years now… and I've shouted at you, and insulted you… I'm really sorry, Ash." "That's okay, Misty. I was just as bad." Ash was wondering why Misty had just decided to apologise now. It was probably the depression of wandering around all the time, not knowing where to go. "And, after travelling together so long, I've grown… attached to you. If I don't tell you this sooner or later, I'll probably die." "Misty," interrupted Ash. "What are you trying to say?" "Ash…" Misty sighed; this was the time to tell him. "Ash, I love you." Ash's heart skipped a beat. He was so shocked that all he could do was sit and stare for a few minutes. "No, I know, it's really stupid, just.. try to forget I said it." Misty solemnly stood up and started walking to the door. "No, wait!" Ash called out. "Misty, after hearing what you said, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way." "So, you mean…" "Yes. I love you too. Always have, just didn't want to admit it." Tears came to Misty's eyes. She thought that this was the greatest moment of her life so far. Ash got up off the bed, and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. The atmosphere of the moment was of the highest passion. Up until now, the two companions had not revealed any sense of interest in one another, but now wished to do nothing else but reveal their feelings for each other. Ash and Misty sat back down on Ash's bed and kissed for the first time. Tasting Misty's lips, Ash was experiencing pleasure beyond belief. The two fell sideways, lying together. Ash pulled Misty closer towards him, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning, they woke up, still embraced. Ash woke up first, but didn't move. He was enjoying this too much. He looked at Misty's beautiful sleeping face and smiled. A few minutes later, Misty woke up. She yawned, saw Ash next to her, and closed her eyes. "I have dreams like this," she said. "And I always pray that I won't wake up." "Now you don't have to worry about waking up," replied Ash. "I wouldn't get up if we didn't have to leave the inn today." Misty smiled and looked at the wall clock. "It's still early. I'd better get back to my room before Brock wakes up." Misty stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it, turned to Ash and winked. As Misty left, Ash thought to himself, "Hey, I'd better get ready too." He stood up, and changed out of his nightwear, jeans, a t-shirt and boxer shorts, into his familiar travelling gear. Ash walked across the hall to the Pokemon's room. He opened the door to the friendly sight of Vulpix, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and all of the others. Squirtle and Misty's Pokemon were swimming around in a large bathtub. Pikachu caught sight of Ash, and ran towards him. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped at Ash happily. Ash chuckled. "Good morning, Pikachu." Ash's chore for the day was to collect the Pokemon to continue on their journey." He called back the ones in the room except Pikachu, who climbed up on to Ash's shoulder, and walked outside to get Onix and Charizard, who were too big to keep inside. The giant rock snake was still asleep. Ash decided not to wake it up, so called it back quietly. He went round the corner of the building and saw Charizard, his most majestic Pokemon. He was awake, but was still resting. "Good morning, Charizard!" Ash called. Charizard answered with a small friendly growl. As Ash called Charizard into the Pokeball, Brock and Misty appeared from around the building. "So there you are!" Brock called. "Did you collect all the Pokemon?" "Yeah. Brock, here's Vulpix, Geodude and Onix," Ash turned to Misty. His mind drifted to the night before. Suddenly his mind clicked. "Uh, here're all of yours." Brock was a little puzzled about why he hesitated, but was too happy to care. "Oh, guys, last night I went over the route and I know which way is to the next gym." Brock said. "Great!" Misty commented. "Then let's get moving!" 

Ash, Misty and Brock were on course for the eighth gym in the middle of the forest, moving along swiftly, when some familiar voices were heard. "Prepare for trouble!" Yes, it was Team Rocket. This time, though, they sounded more angry than usual. They finished their speech and appeared out of the bushes. Their faces looked twisted, if looks could kill… "We've had enough of losing to you pests!" yelled Jesse. "This time there won't be any Pokemon battles! Arbok, go!" the snake came out of the Pokeball and reared its ugly head. "Arbok, attack, attack, attack! GET THAT PIKACHU!!!" Arbok charged at Misty who was carrying Pikachu. The twisted, angry pair would kill to get Ash's Pikachu. Ash saw that Arbok was going in for the kill and ran in the way of the poisonous reptile. He had just found love; he wasn't going to give it up that quickly. Misty saw Ash running in front of her and called out, "Ash! Don't!" But it was too late. Ash leaped in front of Misty and Arbok sank its poisonous fangs into Ash's arm. Misty screamed as Ash fell to the ground, motionless. Pikachu leapt out of Misty's arms and used his thunder attack against Arbok. Anger took over the electric mouse and the attack was the most powerful he'd ever performed. The evil enemies and Arbok flew clear out of the forest. Misty wept over Ash's seemingly dead body. "Don't die… please… you can't." Ash twitched. Misty cried out, "He's still alive!" Brock knelt down and took Ash's pulse. "Not for much longer," he said. "Quick, we've got to get him to a hospital!" "They won't know how to deal with an Arbok bite!" Misty yelled, her eyes still streaming. "How far is it to a Pokemon Centre?" "Not far," Brock replied. "We're almost out of the forest." "Well, come on, hurry!" 

Misty and Brock carried Ash's limp body to the next town, Cerulean City. They burst through the doors of the Pokemon Centre. Brock helped Misty carry Ash to a waiting bench. Misty stayed with Ash while Brock ran to the desk where the Nurse Joy was sitting. "Miss!" Brock shouted. "My friend's been bitten by an Arbok, help!" Joy gasped and stood up. "Arbok is one of the most poisonous Pokemon that ever existed!" Joy said. "Your friend may not survive. We have to get him to intensive care!" Misty and Brock lifted Ash, and carried him to a hospital bed. Joy pulled out a serum. "This is a poison heal, it could work, but I've never had to use it on a human before." Ash's body twitched as Joy injected the life-saving serum. "It'll probably take longer to work on a human." She said. "Don't give up hope yet." 

A few hours later, Brock went to phone Ash's mother. Misty sat next to Ash's hospital bed. The health monitor continued its regular beeping. Misty was thinking she'd never be able to speak to Ash again, when suddenly. "Uhh... I feel like I've been hit by a piano." Misty looked at Ash. He was awake! She leaned over him. "Ash?" Ash's eyes opened. "What happened?" "You saved my life!" Misty shouted. "And you're alive!" Ash remembered what had happened. "Arbok… I survived an Arbok bite. I'm alive!" he turned to Misty. Ash stood up, and Misty threw her arms around him. They passionately kissed, at the peak of happiness. Brock opened the door, and saw the romantic scene. He left the room. He thought he'd better call Ash's mom back, and tell her that Ash was all right. He saw Joy going to check on Ash. He stopped her. "Don't bother." "Oh, so he's all right?" Brock remembered what he'd seen and said, "Yeah, you could say that." 

Later, the travelling group were sitting at a fountain, celebrating Ash's recovery. Misty said, "Hey there's the gym. We could visit my sisters." She winked at Ash. Ash got it. "Good idea, Misty." They walked up to the gym. There was a note on the door. 

'Dear Misty, Visiting friends out of town. Heard you were coming this way. Please look after the gym until we get back. 

- Your sisters' 

"Well, it's somewhere to stay," said Ash. "Sure, we could do that." Replied Misty. They pushed the doors open and walked in. 

Later on that night, Misty sat by the pool, her feet dipped in the water, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Ash, walking towards her. He joined her at the poolside, and put his arm around her shoulder. Misty looked at him and said, "No-one's ever risked their life to save me. Thank you." Misty smiled. Ash leaned in towards Misty and kissed her tenderly. Misty turned to hold Ash in her arms. The two slid gently into the pool. "I never realised just how beautiful you look," Ash said. Misty blushed. Ash held Misty in his arms and they passionately kissed. Forever love. 

A Pokemon fanfiction by 

Thomas Hardy Justin Wormald 


End file.
